tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine and the Creepy Crawlies
This is the eighth book written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011) and also the tenth in the series. This is also the first story that introduces Sabine and the first book in which Willa is the main antagonist. The story takes place in March 2011. Summery The girls ask Armand if he would prefer to be on Team Edward or Team Jacob in the Twilight fanbase to which Armand replies that he never read the stories and that the books are just trash. This leads to an argument concerning vampires that is eventually overheard by an actual vampire via telepathy. That night Armand takes his friends (Sabine, Willa, Danielle, Rose Tui, Katherine, Olenka, Alisa and Taylor) to Sodor where they would spend the night. Willa goes out on a walk but doesn't return. Unbeknownst to everyone she has been attacked by the vampire who has taken the form of a vampire bat. The next morning it is found that no one knows what happened so Armand organises a search party. Later that night Alisa too has gone missing and Armand reorganises the party so that everyone has a partner. The following morning Sabine and Danielle are continuing the search when they fall into a portal. Taylor and Armand happen to be nearby to hear their shrieks and they run over to save them only to fall in themselves. They are then transported to an Arabian town where Danielle and Sabine purchase some belly-dancing outfits before Armand takes them all back to Sodor. On Sodor Danielle and Sabine try the costumes on and find that they are magical as belly-dancing in them causes the girls to turn into snakes. They show the others though Olenka isn't thrilled as she hates snakes. She pairs up with Armand (who isn't fond of snakes himself) in creating an antidote. However this fails when Olenka accidently gives him the wrong ingredient and the elixir explodes creating a shower of firecrackers and destroying the formula page for the antidote. The accident also causes another elixir to fall onto Olenka turning her into a ladybird/girl hybrid. She goes off to explore her new powers while Armand cleans up his laboratory. During her flight she gets caught in a spiderweb and she can't break free. Help comes in the form of Alisa, who comes in the form of a spider/girl hybrid. She frees Olenka and the two return to Armand who has come up with an alternative solution to turning Sabine and Danielle back to human: snake-charming. Initially Sabine and Danielle are reluctant to be restored and they even go as far as to try wraping Armand up in their coils but Armand gains the upper hand and charms them. The proceedure works and satisfied with his work Armand decides to go back to the search upon which Alisa reveals that she's seen Willa. That night, Alisa takes Armand outside to find Willa though his flashlight fails because the battery burst. It doesn't take long for them to find Willa (or as the case may be) for Willa to find them. She had been turned into a vampire bat/girl hybrid and is prepared to bite Armand and suck his blood. Armand however fights her off and runs away. He's suddenly picked up by Katherine (in her dragon hybrid form) and this leads to a chase which involves Willa chasing Kat in order to get Armand and suck his blood. The chase eventually ends when Katherine flies into the open window of their Sodor house and crashlands into the couch where Sabine, Taylor, Danielle and Tui are resting. Willa follows them in and starts attacking Taylor. Armand tells the girls to wrestle Willa off while he makes an antidote for her. For a brief moment Danielle blocks his way ordering him to wrestle Willa off himself just for the sake of her selfish interests (in other words: Taylor). Armand quickly makes an elixir while the girls successfully pull Willa off of Taylor and tie her up in Alisa's web. Armand then cures Willa while discovering that concerning creatures of the horrific kind, they transmute rather than morph like it has happened to the girls previously with other mythical powers. The story ends with the vampire discussing with Count Duckula how to get revenge on the kids. Characters Kids *Sabine *Danielle *Willa *Alisa *Katherine *Rose Tui *Olenka *Armand *Taylor Vampires *Count Duckula XVI Created Characters *Count Romanus Songs *Nights are Forever - Jennifer Warnes Category:Stories Category:9th Grade